On The Species of Tamriel, Volume VII: The Cursed and Blessed Cats
Welcome back to the seventh volume of 'On the Species of Tamriel'. This one deals with the feline cats of Elsweyr, more commonly known as the Khajiit. These people, ranging vastly in appearance, have enjoyed the interest and fascination of many scholars, along with the disdain of many non-scholars of Tamriel. Without further ado, her is 'The Cursed and Blessed Cats'. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Khajiit (meaning 'desert walker' in their own language Ta'agra, in reference to the barren deserts of their home province Elsweyr), are a feline race of multiple forms, often looked down upon by other races, because of their approach to thievery and possession. There is much to say about the biology of the Khajiit. So much, in fact, that it is hard to point out a common trait among the different subspecies. The form a Khajiit takes is decided by the stance of the moons, and these forms range from what would appear as a simple housecat to most, to almost Bosmeri in appearance (calling them such is regarded as a huge insult in Khajiiti culture), to the anthropomorphic cats common throughout Tamriel, to seemingly feral tiger beasts, and everything in between. What can be said however, is that most, if not all, Khajiit have some feline traits, be it a slight fur and sharper nails, to the appearance of a cat. Along with this, they all have some form of pointed ears, be it more Mer in appearance, or more feline. Even though these fast differences in outward appearance, all Khajiit do share the ability to see better in the dark than the other races can. Along with this, all Khajiit are blessed with the ability to hide their true intention, a blessing given to them by Azura. Along with this ability, Azura also gifted them with an excellent agility, so they are the fastest and best climbers on Tamriel. Along with this, they are rumoured to be the best survivors, especially in their own deserts of Elsweyr. The origin of the Khajiit is one shrouded in myth and folktales. The Altmer (along with most other races) hold that they were already present on Tamriel since before men and mer came, classifying them as a beast race, along with the Argonians. the Aldmeris epic 'Topal the Pilot' mentions 'cat-demons' in the general area of Elsweyr. It should be noted that only few passages of this story have been remembered, and it is unknown if there had already been some Aldmeri groups who emigrated to the mainland. Furthermore, epics are always a dubious source when it comes to historical events. The Khajiit themselves believe they are descendents of the same group as the Bosmer, there neighbours, even though they do not name this ancestor as Aldmer, in stead referring to creatures that change in form constantly (a theme also present in Bosmeri religion). According to the Khajiit, all Et'Ada are descendent of the union between Ahnurr (Anu) and Fadomai (Padomay), the chief forces of creation, stasis and change. Out of the first litter came the Et'Ada often classified as Aedra: Alkosh (Akatosh), Khenarthi (Kynareth), Magrus (Magnus, also the only one who isn't regarded as an Aedra), Mara, and S'rendarr (Stendarr). These forces all symbolise the more common things on Mundus, having effect on all life. After this came a second litter, who are generally seen as Daedra: Hermorah (Hermaeus Mora), Hircine, Merrunz (Mehrunes Dagon), Mafala (Mephala), Sangiin (Sanguine), and Shegorrath (Sheogorath). These forces symbolise the more Khajiiti/feline traits, such as the destructive properties of kittens (along with not asking the 'why' question, a common thing for Khajiit), and their addiction to skooma and moonsugar. After this, to comfort her firstborns, Fadomai tricked Ahnurr in another union, birthing the moons Jode and Jone (Masser and Secunda), Nirni (Nirn (Mundus was not yet created, but this might be a metaphor for Mundus) and Azurah (possibly a metaphor for Oblivion in general). Ahnurr was enraged, because he didn't want any more children, and mortally wounded Fadomai. She fled and birthed her last cub, Lorkhaj (Lorkhan), in the darkness. This act also created Namiira (Namira). Fadomai, just before she died, told Nirni that she would birth as many children as she did, and she told Azurah the secrets of the Moon Lattice. After this, Lorkhaj tricked the first litter, along with Nirni, to create Mundus. Azurah took some of the children of Nirni (they are described as having no final form) and shape them to the modern day Khajiit. Y'ffer (Y'ffre) saw this and told Nirni of it. She was enraged and created the deserts of Elsweyr, to punish the Khajiit. As a sign of thanks, she allowed Y'ffer to shape some of her children in the Bosmer. Y'ffer also shouted out the secret to surpass the moon lattice, which was vital in keeping the other children of Fadomai out. Azurah kept Ahnurr and Lorkhaj from hearing it, but it did make the role of the Khajiit as protectors of the moons that more important. Even though this is obviously a myth, there is, as always, a core of truth. The Khajiit do hold a special link to the moons, as their forms are decided by the stance of them, and it is rumoured that the Khajiit did climb up to Secunda at least once. Their link to the elves is also probably more than myth. Khajiiti politics are vastly different from those of the other provinces. Historically, Elsweyr was divided in sixteen kingdoms. Even though most kingdoms would have fought over territory, the Khajiit strangely did not fall in any major conflict. At some point, the Thrassian Plague hit, and devastated much of Elsweyr and the Khajiit. Only two kingdoms remained: Anequina in the north, and Pellitine in the south. The conflict ended with the marriage of the rulers of these two kingdoms in 2E 309, forming a unified Elsweyr for the first time. The relative peace was mainly kept by the Mane, a almost mythical spiritual leader, who is born when the moons align, and a third moon appears (by the Khajiit seen as the mane itself). This peace ended in the second century of the fourth era, when the mane was murdered and the Thalmor staged a coup d'etat. Anequina and Pellitine were restored, and both became client states to the Aldmeri Dominion. As is standard for Khajiit, most of them didn't and still don't care for politics. Khajiit understand that kingdoms and rulers come and go, and feel that the only thing permanent is the sand of the desert. Because of this, they don't believe investing time in power is worthwhile. This attitude towards things is standard for Khajiit, which attributes to both their perception of a care free race, and their looser understanding of laws and morality. Indeed, most Khajiit are (sometimes wrongly) perceived as thieves. If a house is empty (even if the owner is just away for a moment), a Khajiit might decide to stay there. Not because he won't buy his own place, but because a empty house is of no use, and he might use it just as well. The same thing applies to possession: if it is not clearly stated that it is someone's property, than it is no one's. It is important to understand that this does not mean that thievery is accepted by Khajiit. If it is clear that it is someone else's property, it is unacceptable to steal it, unless it is in a case of life or death. Furthermore, taking other's property is only acceptable if it is to the good of the family or clan, as egoistic reasons are despised. The history of the Khajiit is not extremely well known, and they themselves do not bother with it. As stated earlier, Elsweyr used to be divided in sixteen kingdoms, who were all but destroyed after the Thrassian Plague, forming Anequina and Pelletine, who merged in the united province of Elsweyr. This union remained until the aftermath of the Void Nights, a period in which the moons had disappeared. This was incredibly influential on the Khajiit, as these had huge importance for them. It is unknown what happened to the Khajiiti born during the Void Nights, but it is likely that they were all stillborns. After the moons reappeared, the Thalmor took credit for bringing them back (it is rumoured that they caused them to disappear too), which justified the coup to overthrow the kingdom of Elsweyr, and reinstating the two historical kingdoms. Before the coup, the Mane was conveniently assassinated. Because of this coup, Elsweyr, already outside of Imperial influences since the Oblivion Crisis, in the form of the two kingdoms, became a client state of the Dominion. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The Khajiit are truly a curious race. There relation with the moons of Nirn is a strange one indeed, and their care-free, often mistaken for immoral, nature is a very interesting and fascinating one. DISCLAIMER: neither the author nor the publisher in any way condone any racist or supremacist stance towards the above mentioned race. This work should be regarded as a summary of common traits found in said race. Eventhough these traits might be common, they in no way are valid for all individuals of the race, and should not be regarded as such. Category:On The Species of Tamriel Category:Hollymarkie